1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an improved fluid cooling arrangement for an electric motor, generator, or motor/generator assembly. Such assemblies have numerous applications in a variety of fields, and are particularly useful in hybrid vehicle market applications. Use of the invention could occur, for example, in trucks, military vehicles, off-road vehicles, or other automotive vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,927 to Kikuchi et al, discloses a rotating electric machine using various regulating arrangements to increase cooling fluid flow speed through stator slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,633 to Kaneko et al. discloses a rotating electric machine having first cooling medium passages through stator slots and second cooling medium passages within an annular stator back core.